Not Alone
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: General Monger and the Monsters learn that the universe is full of surprises. Who knew other worlds existed, eh? New friends will be made, as well as enemies. Bonds will form and grow strong, and new adventures await. Crossover with my own characters.
1. Chapter 9

_Hello, peeps. I've been thinking lately, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested if I continued with this fanfiction, BUT, I would be redoing the entire thing due to drastic changes made to Phantom within the recent years, with the addition of some new characters of mine. Soo...shall I?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty, here we are. The official start of the remake of this old fanfiction. Let's see how far i'll get with this one. **_

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

Dr. Cockroach narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area from left to right with his latest invention in hand, hoping to pick up the large heat signature he had seen flash across the blue neon screen only moments before. "It was _right. Here!_ I _know_ I saw something!" Twisting a nob furiously to boost the device's power, he continued gliding his arm from left to right, hoping for even the slightest yellow glint to appear.

"I think you hit your head on that tree branch a little too hard, doc." Link mused, his arms crossed as he looked around boredly, batting a rock back into the line of thick trees with his tail. They were standing in a clearing just within the heart of a lush forest somewhere in the California state. It was late afternoon, and the sky was grey and looking less forgiving than it did earlier. Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance, followed by a brief flash of lightning.

"If you're suggesting i've gone mad...I can assure you you are mistaken on that." the scientist answered dryly, more concerned with what he was currently doing.

Link cocked an eyebrow. "...That's what a crazy person would say."

"I am _not _crazy! I'm just as sane as I was before."

"...not a comforting choice of words there either, doc." the fish ape blinked.

Dr. Cockroach whirled on him, his antennae back and his look irate in a funny way, amusing The Missing Link quite a bit. When the scientist opened his mouth to retort, he was disrupted as his machine came to life once again, a rather large, red and yellow mass appearing on the screen briefly.

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link simultaneously looked at the screen in surprise, watching as the large mass seemed to be making its way to the North, somewhat quickly. Dr. Cockroach grinned. "HA! Who's mad _now?_" he teased, waving his device in Link's face as he did a brief jig.

Link rolled his eyes, "Uhh, hey, genius? Less chat, more chase. That _thing _is gettin' away."

"Ah! Yes! Of course!" the scientist piped, turning with a daring grin and running towards the trees. "Come on, Link! It won't get away this time!" he emitted a wicked cackle as he disappeared among the branches.

Link slapped a palm to his face and sighed as he ran after the doctor. He cringed as the thunder in the distance rumbled once again, sounding much closer than before. He was fine with rain, be it heavy or light, but the thunder and lightning was something he could do without. All he really wanted to do was return to the base and relax. They had been chasing this thing for three hours now, and every time they seemed even _remotely _close to catching it, it would disappear again. Heck, they didn't even know what this thing _was _or _looked _like. However, it was there, and as long as it was, they couldn't call it a day just yet. He wished night would fall soon, hoping the more unnerving time of day would convince the good doctor that the creature would have to wait for another time for a monster hunt. That seemed like an unlikely ending to this mission, however. The sound of rushing water sounded in his ears, causing him to raise his head higher to look forward.

"Just over this next hill, Link. We have it now, ha HA! The river should be just ahead. There's no way it can cross the rapids without being swept away." Dr. Cockroach said with confidence as he swerved past a tree, slowing to a stop next to another at the top of the hill. The river was just below, but it was the river alone. There was nothing there, neither left nor right. This puzzled the cockroach greatly. "Wh-what-? It should be right here!" he looked at the screen again. The device was beeping still, but no mass could be detected.

Link moved up next to him, his eyes rolled up to the sky. "_Now _can I question your sanity? Or atleast your currently crapping-out machinery there? Either or is fine, take your time in choosing which I should belittle first." he poked at a small, leafy branch on the tree casually before leaning his back against it and tucking a back leg behind the other.

"I...I don't understand." the mad scientist scratched his head as he examined his heat seeker, looking awfully confused. "It's telling us that what we're looking for is right under our noses, but...the signal is gone!" he scanned the area again, moving so he's standing right next to link, facing the opposite way as he scans the East while Link flatly stared off into the West. He was debating on what he could say right now in response to Dr. Cockroach's current and constant ramblings on the situation. Oh, the possible retorts were limitless. He had just about settled on one when a large, brightly colored figure landed before him from seemingly above with a hard thud, making him jump. Dr. Cockroach had yet to notice, but that was the least of Link's concerns as he stared this creature up and down with wide eyes, emitting a small squeak from his throat.

Standing before him, eye level matching his own, was what looked like a large boar. Far from any ordinary boar, no doubt about it, but not because of its size alone, which was a whopping seven feet if you included the spiky yellow mane. The shorter fur covering the boar's face, legs, and body was a light orange, excluding the long tuft of yellow fur on the end of its long tail, which was whipping from side to side. All over its body were strange, paler yellow markings, which stood out most on the face, where most were currently sported. Its eyes were large, wild yellow orbs with a tint of fiery orange within. The pupils turned to thin, black slits as the creature growled at him lowly. As if the four, long tusks on the thing weren't bad enough! Under the hood lay rows of jagged, shark-like teeth, fenced around a long, white and orange striped tongue.

Link tried to step back but only met the trunk of the tree not two inches away. He stammered nervously, not taking his eyes off of the creature. "U-uhm...Doc?" his voice grew higher a tad bit as he tried to get his friend's attention.

"Not now, Link." Dr. Cockroach waved him off, still facing the East as he examined his device, smacking it lightly a few times. "Blasted thing..."

"D-Doc-?"

"Link, _quiet. _I must concentrate."

The boar growled again at Link, this time louder. Its tongue slipping in and out of its mouth as its breathing turned to heavy panting, eyes flaring more wildly.

Dr. Cockroach rose a brow at the noise, but continued working. "I told you to have that second helping of trout before we left, Link. I fear it's your own fault if you have to go hungry for the rest of the mission."

"Th-that wasn't my stomach." Link whined as he pressed as close to the tree as he could.

Sensing the fear as its hunger increased, the mythical boar's spiky mane began to vibrate and rub together, creating a sound much like the hissing of a rattlesnake's rattle, only much louder. It opened its mouth wider and let out a screechy snarl, its black hooves starting to glow like embers as the grass beneath them smouldered and turned black.

Dr. Cockroach froze and looked up, but didn't turn just yet, his large eyes widening in alarm. "...Link...please tell me that was you."

"Uhh...yyyeeah, i'm...gonna have to disappoint you on that one, Doc."

Emitting a small noise in his throat, he slowly turned his head and glanced over his shoulder, gasping with an alarmed sound at the sight he saw, his knees instantly starting to knock a bit. However, he attempted to try and keep his head. "O-oh..."

The boar snorted, rumbling as its eyes darted between them both, stomping and kicking up the ground with a hoof as it began to drool, as if deciding on which one of them would seem to be more of a decent meal for him.

"Don't panic...don't panic," Dr. Cockroach squeaked at Link through his teeth, keeping his large eyes on the creature.

"Don't _tell _me not to panic!" Link shot back in a heated whisper, also through his teeth. "Tell me what to _do!_"

"A-alright, I...I have a plan-"

"A plan."

"Yes."

"Ok, good."

"Good. Yes."

"What _is it?_" Link snarled, more frantic now.

"O-ok, uhh...you...pet him..."

"Yeah?"

"And i'll...RUUUUUN!" the scientist screeched as he turned and darted away from the two.

Link blinked and scowled, brows raising high. He glanced at the boar very briefly as he turned and scrambled after his friend. "You-! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, YOU LITTLE F-!" he was cut off as another screechy snarl, this one loud enough to make the leaves in the surrounding trees shake, echoed through the air. Snorting angrily, the creature charged after the two, leaving a trail of flaming hoofprints in its wake.


End file.
